08 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-08 ; Comments *Peel says Great news for Bryan Adams, no question after the 11.30pm news mentions at the end of their report that Bryan Adams is still at number 1 in the UK singles chart for 10 consecutive weeks. *Peel plays a track from the Killbrains covering Sonic Youth's Tunic. He also believes the track from the compilation album called Gioventu' Sonica, means Sonic Youth, which turns out to be correct, as it is an Italian translation. *Peel plays a track from the Lively Ones covering the Chantays' Pipeline. Sessions *Stereolab, #1. Recorded 1991-07-30. Available on ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit) *Ivor Cutler, #17 (repeat). Recorded 1991-05-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 6 begins at beginning of show after Peel chats to Andy Kershaw' *Hole: 'Teenage Whore (7")' (City Slang) *Katch 22: 'Who's Business (LP-Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost)' (Kold Sweat) *Ivor Cutler: 'Glasgow Dreamer No 8' (Peel Session) #2 *Jesus And Mary Chain: 'Inside Me (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Yuki Otoki Meets NyQuist: 'Delerium (12"-Delerium / NyQuist Theorum)' (Beatfarm) *Stereolab: 'Super Electric' (Peel Session) *Pavement: 'Summer Babe (7")' (Drag City) *Ukrainians: 'Hopak (LP-The Ukrainians)' (Cooking Vinyl) :(11.30pm news) (edited out on File 6) *Nirvana: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit (CDS)' (DGC) *First Offence: 'Round 'N' Round (12"-Round 'N' Round / Three Steps)' (Corona) *Ivor Cutler: 'Biltong / A Long Hard Gland / Hee Haw' (Peel Session) #6 *Bolt Thrower: 'Forgotten Existence (LP-The Peel Sessions 1988-90)' (Strange Fruit) *Freddy De Majunga: 'Ma-Sikina (LP-La Fête Au Village)' (Sonodisc) :(JP: 'Here's some lemon vinyl from Melbourne') *Glory Box: 'Precipice (7")' (Shock) *Del-Bloods: 'Black Rabbit (7"-Black Rabbit / Rose)' (Seminal Twang) *Cheeba Wizard: 'Do You Think This Is An Ounce? (I Want My Money Back) (12")' (Hardcore Urban Music) @ #1 *Stereolab: 'Changer' (Peel Session) @''' *F9's: 'The Same Old Thing (12"-U.B. Nice)' (Kold Sweat) *Hinnies: 'Gong (12"-Tfft)' (Bad Girl) '''@ (Peel plays the white label version of the single and is not sure what's the title of it) '' *Ivor Cutler: 'Two Coy Hinnies / Insect / Seaweed' (Peel Session) '$''' :(JP: 'Ivor Cutler, Two Coy Hinnies, Insect and Seaweed. Did someone say seaweed?') *Seaweed: 'One Out Of Four (CD-Despised)' (Sub Pop) :(JP: '...Produced by Jack Endino, as with this') *Love + Respect: 'If I Only Had A Brain (LP-Record)' (Penultimate) *'File 1 begins' *Kasambwe Band: 'Check Your Step...Aids About (Cassette-Acoustic And Electric Dance Hits From Malawi The Warm Heart Of Africa)' (Sterns) :(JP: 'An appropriate title on a day in which I read in I think the Observer that Uganda has banned the advertising of condoms: really smart move. This is as a result of pressure from the churches, so a ripple for them, and tens of thousands of people condemned to hateful deaths as a consequence, no doubt.') *PM Dawn: 'Paper Doll (LP-Of The Heart, Of The Soul And Of The Cross: The Utopian Experience)' (Gee Street) :(JP: 'Unless you're amazingly dense, I don't think you're going to need me to give you the title of that.') *Anhrefn: 'Duw Y Dyn Eira (CD-Dragon's Revenge - Dial y Ddraig)' (Probe Plus) *Stereolab: 'Doubt' (Peel Session) *Killbrains: 'Tunic (Compilation LP-Gioventu' Sonica)' (Electric Eye) *Go: title unknown (LP-Total: Time To Suffer Power) (First Strike) #3 *Ivor Cutler: 'Glasgow Dreamer #6' (Peel Session)' #4' *Robert Wyatt: 'The Sight Of The Wind (LP-Dondestan)' (Rough Trade) :(1.00 am news) *Leatherface: 'Not A Day Goes By (CD-Mush' (Roughneck Recording Company)' #5' :(JP: 'Nothing in the news, I note, about the Bryan Adams record, because there was at 11.30. Apparently it's been number one for ten weeks, and the only record that's been number one longer was 'Rose Marie' by Slim Whitman. The other day, I heard Simon Mayo, in what I'm sure is called something like 'the Morning Posse', rather taking the mickey actually out of 'Rose Marie' by Slim Whitman, which wounded me, and I tried to find a copy of it at home to play to you without interrupting it with clever remarks, but unfortunately couldn't find a copy. I used to sing it at school, and rather prettily as well.') *Pornography: 'LMG (12")' (white label) :(JP (surveying the Radio 1 schedule): 'Gary King at 4 o'clock, with what is described as 'the UK's brightest early show'. Exactly how they measure that, I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure they've got some very sophisticated equipment to do that. Then at 6 o'clock, the Breakfast Show, with Simon Mayo, Diane Oxbury and Rod McKenzie, and it says, "Today's show features your first chance to vote for the Best Newcomer in the 1991 Smash Hits Awards", and says you have to listen to the programme to find out how to vote. I hope it's not one of those, well it probably is, one of those things where they give you a list of about six people who seem to have been around since the days when we all wore woad, and you have to choose one of them. But perhaps you'd like to listen to that and make your own suggestions.') *14 Iced Bears: 'When It Comes (CD-Wonder)' (Borderline) *West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band: '1906 (LP-Part One)' (Reprise) $''' *Dirtsman: 'Nah Put It Down (12")' (Digital-B) *'''File 1 ends *Stereolab: 'Difficult Fourth Title' (Peel Session) *Radiopuhelimet: 'Uusi Puritaani (LP-Pian, Pian)' (Spirit) *Arcwelder: 'Favor (LP-Jacket Made In Canada)' (Big Money Inc.) *Les 4 Étoiles: 'Nikuze (CD-Les 4 Étoiles)' (Celluloid) :(JP: 'Time for a little surf music') *Lively Ones: 'Pipeline (v/a CD-Big Surf)' (Ace) *Ivor Cutler: 'Beside The Fish / Footsteps / Green Light' (Peel Session) $''' *Hypnotist: 'The House Is Mine (12"-The House Is Mine / Pioneers Of The Warped Groove)' (Rising High) *Gumball: 'Light Shines Through (CDS)' (Paperhouse) *Pooh Sticks: 'Young People (LP-The Great White Wonder)' (Cheree) *A Tribe Called Quest: 'Check The Rhime (Mr. Muhammad's Mix) (12")' (Jive) *'''File 6 ends in the middle of the last song on the show above Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked #''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1991-09-08 *2) 020A-B8621XXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *3) john-peel-36a-1991 *4,5) best of peel vol 36 (with introductions) parts 1 & 2 *6) John Peel 08 Sept 1991.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:46:38 *2) 2:59:53 *3) 0:45:40 (until 0:10:54) *4) 00:46:48 (14:58-30:28) (19:15-21:46, 27:27 on unique) *5) 00:46:04 (to 7:35) (to 2:55, from 5:18 unique) *6) 2:55:15 ;Other *1) File created from CB056 of 500 Box. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 36 1991 *4,5 ) Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 36 *6) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *1) Mediafire *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B8621/1) *3) Mixcloud *4,5) Mooo Server *6) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:British Library Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Tim's Tapes